


Слон посреди комнаты

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Кастиэль, думая, что Сэм уже спит, решают немного пошалить под покровом ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слон посреди комнаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elephant in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474807) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



Для такого представительного мужчины, чей голос, стоило лишь ему понизиться на пару октав, мог заставить слона забиться в угол и захныкать, Сэму Винчестеру оказывается на редкость сложно подобрать слова для эффективного выговора.

Будь он отцом, знакомым с ситуацией, когда приходилось устраивать порку собственному сыну за то, что тот на заднем дворе проталкивал язык в горло своей новой подружки, упираясь коленями в вызывающие зуд кусты, тогда он смог бы подойти к этой проблеме с несколько большей сноровкой.

Но реальность такова, что он отцом и близко не является, зато является тем, кем был всегда – братом.

Брови Сэма сходятся на переносице.

Пронзая темноту ночи, бодрящее дуновение молчаливой безмятежности проносится по комнате мотеля, и Сэм вытягивается во весь рост на продавленном матрасе. Пружины стонут, а в углу гудит радиатор. По улице проезжают машины, полные мутной дождевой воды лужи постепенно стекают в канализацию, свет фар пробивает висящую на своем воображаемом карнизе тонкую завесу серой мглы.

Дин думает, что Сэм спит.

Судя по всему, Кас тоже так думает.

Ангельские чувства Кастиэля и накопленные за всю жизнь знания Дина об особенностях сна брата внезапно притупились и практически стерлись, оставив лишь простейшие инстинкты и полное невосприятие. С тех самых пор, как Сэм достиг половой зрелости, раздался в плечах и отрастил длиннющие ноги, он всегда ворочается на простынях как минимум полчаса, прежде чем находит удобное положение и успокаивается. Иногда он часами пялится на потолок, считая неровности и пятна и тренируя способность видеть в темноте. Даже после изматывающей охоты, когда веки от изнеможения сами собой слипаются, а мышцы сводит после шестичасовой физической нагрузки, у Сэма не получается провалиться в дрему, стоит его голове коснуться подушки. Он винит в этом постоянные угрызения совести – побочный эффект жизни охотника.

Когда они были младше, Дин шепотом, чтобы не разбудить отца, развлекал Сэма среди ночи игрой в слова – забавой, на которую днем никогда не хватало времени, и в которую Дин в силу ограниченности своего словарного запаса неизменно проигрывал. Иногда Дин умудрялся отрубиться посреди произнесения очередного слова, а Сэму потом не удавалось уснуть как минимум час.

Если говорить начистоту, Сэму нравится тишина. В своей обычно наполненной хаосом и бесконечной суетой жизни он может припомнить всего несколько спокойных моментов. Помогает расслабиться и темнота, потому что, даже открыв глаза, он видит лишь черное ничего.

Прямо сейчас, после того как простыни обмотались вокруг груди, а безразмерная футболка сбилась до пупка, Сэм уже собирается соскользнуть в дрему.

Только лишь для того, чтобы тихий голос Кастиэля выдернул его из почти-сна.

Сэм уже предлагал снимать две раздельные комнаты. Теперь, когда есть не просто Дин и Сэм, а Дин и Кастиэль и Сэм, имело смысл предоставить ангелу побольше своего собственного пространства, вместо того чтобы выгонять неудачливого члена троицы на поиски комфортного положения на синтетической обивке промятого дивана или вынуждать ютиться на одной кровати с товарищем.

В его предложении определенно был смысл. Изначально всем было ясно, что у Сэма всегда было больше мозгов, чем у его брата, и это одна из причин, почему они умудряются работать на удивление слаженно, подбирая оптимальное решение для очередной задачи. А вот Дин далеко не так рассудителен, как ему хочется думать. Сэм было предположил, что хотя бы у Кастиэля хватит сообразительности не привлекать внимания окружающих, но ангел, кажется, понимает саму концепцию сохранения тайны ничуть не лучше, чем с этим справляется Дин.

Сэму казалось, что раздельные номера стали бы решением в довольно неудобной для всех ситуации, когда Кастиэлю приходилось делить не слишком широкий матрас с одним из братьев, но тут Дин вдруг выказал редкостную готовность делиться своей кроватью и дальше. Сэм был уверен, что ангел, со своими твердыми моральными устоями, отклонит это предложение и предпочтет какое-нибудь грубое подобие постели на полу в те ночи, когда будет появляться.

Однако Кастиэль тоже проявил изумительную готовность. Нахмурившись, Сэм наблюдал, как Кастиэль устраивался на своей половине кровати лицом к Дину, и ни тот, ни другой не обратили никакого внимания на сэмовы сомнения. 

Сэм думает, что это неизбежно должно было произойти. Дин и Кастиэль близки, достаточно близки, чтобы попытаться найти избавление друг в друге, и раз уж гормоны и похоть являются их личной формой избавления, то не Сэму их судить. Он делает вид, будто и понятия не имеет о всей глубине их связи, что становится крайне трудновыполнимой задачей, когда Дин и Кастиэль наглеют настолько, что обмениваются вызывающими комментариями, которые для не знающего их отношений стороннего наблюдателя могут показаться невинными шутками. Но Сэм-то знает, и знает досконально, и отчаянно желает быть не настолько осведомленным, потому что это заставляет слова звучать совершенно иначе.

По мере развития их отношений Сэм начал упрямо настаивать на том, что трио нужно расселяться по двум отдельным комнатам. Но Дин не менее упорно отказывался, словно думал, что, согласись он на это предложение, подозрения о его процветающих отношениях с ангелом только усилятся. Сэм очень четко помнит, как Дин разливался в уверениях "Нет-нет, Сэмми, все хорошо, хватит и одной комнаты".

И вот теперь он заперт в номере мотеля с двумя сексуально озабоченными мужиками, намеревающимися с наступлением темноты выместить друг на друге свои затаенные желания. Сэм желает, старательно зажмуривает глаза и желает того, чтобы ему удалось заснуть за две секунды, как умеет отрубаться Дин.

Он даже немного рад, что скудность освещения скрывает неуклонно проявляющийся на его скулах румянец, когда тихие шепотки становятся слышны все отчетливее.

Он беззвучно молится Богу, чтобы эти шепотки остались единственным, что ему придется услышать этой ночью.

Между кроватями даже никакой перегородки не стоит, лишь одна-единственная прикроватная тумбочка, на которой самым невинным образом располагаются лампа с серым абажуром и мерцающий будильник. И этого явно недостаточно, чтобы отгородить кровати одну от другой, не говоря уже про звукоизоляцию.

Сэм слышит шорох простыней и низкий, хриплый смех Дина, который он пытается подавить, чтобы не разбудить Сэма.

Что, на самом-то деле, совершенно бесполезно, потому что тот еще даже не успел уснуть. А теперь и не уснет. Он теперь вообще никогда не заснет.

– Дин, твой брат всего в паре футов от нас, – говорит Кастиэль, которому само понятие о том, как можно разговаривать тихим шепотом, кажется, неясно, – это просто нетактично.

Дин заставляет его замолчать, и метод затыкания рта у него немного слишком невербальный на вкус Сэма. Ему нравится, когда говорят "шшш". Это несколько по-ханжески, но зато хотя бы тихо, и ему еще не доводилось услышать, чтобы человек произнес "шшш" громче, чем на децибел. Звук разомкнувшихся губ достигает слуха Сэма, и он внезапно понимает, как именно Дин заставил замолкнуть громкий голос Кастиэля.

– Шшш, – произносит Дин, и простыни снова шуршат. Сэм пристально рассматривает потолок, молчаливо соображая, что полагается делать в таких ситуациях.

Он представляет себе всегда облаченных в перья птичек, просто клюющих ореховую скорлупу да мыльные пузыри и предпочитающих не устраивать сексуальные игрища, а резвиться в купальне и вить гнезда. Сэм воображает совершенно абстрактных бесполых птичек, и на какой-то миг мысль об асексуальности успокаивает его измученный разум, но секундой позже он слышит сорвавшийся с губ Кастиэля тихий стон, и птички покидают его сознание.

"Спи. Засыпай, – нараспев уговаривает Сэма разум, и тот закусывает губу. – Черт возьми, Сэм Винчестер, засыпай или больше никогда не сможешь уснуть!"

Он знает, что больше никогда не будет делить номер с Дином. Он вспоминает свое детство: как иногда, ввалившись среди ночи в ванную по нужде, обнаруживал мастурбирующего на унитазе Дина, или как, вернувшись из школы, слышал стоны по другую сторону двери. Тогда его действия не отличались разнообразием: он убегал, прикрывая голову руками и крепко зажмурив глаза, и никогда не возвращался к этому в разговоре.

– Дин, – исхитряется сказать Кастиэль, судя по всему, все же сообразив, что шепот в такой ситуации является наиболее предпочтительной формой общения, – разве нам не стоит просто подождать до утра?

Сэм испытывает симпатию к Касу. Хотя не должен бы, если учесть, что именно Кас является ангелом, совратившим его брата – неважно, насколько иронично это звучит – и явившимся причиной этой внезапной полуночной активности, которую Сэму совсем не улыбается подслушивать. Кастиэль – благоразумный парень, и в кои-то веки Сэм молится о том, чтобы Дин прислушался к нему.

– Что, тебе разве не нравится? – с губ Дина срывается смешок, настолько медово-приторный, что Сэма передергивает. Он больше никогда не сможет слушать голос брата.

Он рассматривает возможность как-то выдать свое бодрствование: быть может, прочистить горло или пробормотать парочку предупреждающих слов, чтобы разрушить царящую на сэмовой половине комнаты неловкую тишину. А затем решает этого не делать, потому как не особо уверен, что парочка вообще его услышит.

Вместо этого он переворачивается на бок, изо всех сил вжимается ухом в подушку и пристально разглядывает потертые швы наволочки. Рядом снова раздается шорох простыней и звук прогнувшегося матраса, и теперь Сэму ясно воображается, как Дин наваливается на Кастиэля, или Кастиэль на Дина. Или по какому-то блаженному чуду, посланному ему свыше, они распутывают свои конечности и отодвигаются каждый на свою часть кровати, сохраняя благопристойное расстояние.

Естественно, такого счастья ему не видать.

– Иисусе… Бля, – бормочет Сэм в подушку, пачкая словами и без того грязную наволочку, – бля-бля-бля-бля…

Бормоча проклятья только ради повторения, Сэм на самом деле смутно надеется, что Дин все же услышит эти слова и поймет намек. Или подумает, что Сэма во сне сожрал какой-нибудь монстр, и он теперь не более чем кашица неопределенного вида, плавающая в пищеварительном соке темного желудка страшилища по соседству с недавно сожранными яйцами и печеным картофелем. И тогда Дину просто придется взять на себя труд его разбудить. Он обдумывает, станет ли Дин исполнять свои братские обязанности, спасая Сэма от ночных кошмаров, в которых что-то решило им перекусить, и его разум твердо отвечает: "Нет".

И теперь мысли о перекусе сидят у него в голове, а Сэм думает, повлияли ли на текущую ситуацию сомнительного вида такос, которые все трое слопали этим вечером.

Через комнату пролетает носок, и Сэму хочется взвыть. Теперь они еще и раздеваются.

По его мнению, раздеваться совершенно не обязательно. Особенно после полуночи. По каким-то чудным доводам его и так истерзанного разума Сэм полагает, что воображаемая картинка занимающихся сексом Кастиэля и его брата гораздо меньше травмирует его подсознание, когда он представляет их в очень даже удобно прикрывающей их кожу одежде.

"Возможно, – отчаянно думает Сэм и опасается, что может прокусить нижнюю губу, – возможно, они только носки сняли".

Тихие вздохи и слишком легко распознаваемые стоны наслаждения неловко повисают в воздухе. Сэм взвешивает доступные ему варианты, и ни один ему не нравится. Он кривится и выбрасывает их из головы.

Он может схватить подушку и метнуться в ванную комнату, бормоча по дороге молитвы, чтобы Дин и Кастиэль оказались чересчур поглощены друг другом и не заметили, как высокая тень пронесется к туалету, и чтобы его собственное периферийное зрение не уловило деталей, которых ему совсем не хочется увидеть. Он может на ночь улечься в ванной в обнимку с дешевым шампунем. А еще он может объявить о своем бодрствовании, открыто попросив брата усмирить свои порывы хотя бы на еще одну ночь, а потом снять этой парочке отдельный номер на собственные честно выигранные в покер деньги. Сэм Винчестер – полный профан в покере, но он готов на этот раз внимательно выслушать все уроки Дина, лишь бы только спокойно спать по ночам. 

Он размышляет, что уже слишком поздно предпринимать любое из этих действий, потому что ситуация успела зайти слишком далеко и все тайны вылезли наружу. Это неизбежно приведет к заполняющему весь номер жуткому смущению, и Сэм не уверен, что у него хватит такта, чтобы разобраться с этим грандиозным бардаком.

– Ммм, – мурлычет Кас и резко выдыхает, – ммм, Дин.

Сэм чувствует себя как тот мальчишка-осветитель на съемочной площадке порно. Он сглатывает образовавшийся в горле комок. Ему приходится двумя пальцами оттянуть внезапно ставший жутко тесным воротник футболки.

– Боже, Кас, твой язык, твой язык…

С этого момента Сэм подслушивает уже даже не разговор. Это уже не шепот "а что, если Сэм проснется?" и не повторяющиеся в ответ разубеждающие реплики "не проснется, мы тихо".

Сэм фыркает на выдохе. Если уж Дин чего и не умеет делать, так это быть тихим.

И, по всей видимости, у Кастиэля та же проблема.

Ангел испускает несдержанный стон и тяжело втягивает воздух, на вкус Сэма немного слишком сексуально. Эти звуки настолько сильно пропитаны гормонами и возбуждением, что кажется, будто комната уже трещит по швам от тестостерона. Сэм раздумывает, была бы какая-то разница, будь Дин с женщиной, или если бы это Сэм был шумно трахающимся на соседней кровати братом. А потом он быстро вспоминает – вероятность того, что Дин вообще проснулся бы, крайне мала.

– Ммм, проклятье, ты ведешь себя слишком громко, Кастиэль. 

Несколько торопливых поцелуев. Причмокивания. Сэму хочется спрятаться в шкафу.

– Я просто не могу за это извиняться, – между поцелуями отвечает Кастиэль, задыхаясь, и внезапно Дин издает сдавленный стон. Не нужно иметь университетского образования, чтобы сообразить, что Кастиэль оказался сверху, и Сэм вздрагивает. Сомнения в уровне доминирования брата заползают в его и так травмированное сознание. 

– Знаешь, – говорит Дин, и Сэм подмечает, что брат уже даже не беспокоится о том, чтобы говорить шепотом, – мне не слишком нравятся эти штаны.

Слышатся звуки борьбы, будто Дин в запале сексуальных действ внезапно разучился расстегивать брюки, а потом комнату наполняют четкий звук стягиваемых штанов и звон пряжки ремня, сопровождаемые срывающимся с пересохших языков тяжелым дыханием.

– Мне кажется, – хрипит Кастиэль, и Дин мурлычет в ответ, прежде чем Кас даже успевает закончить фразу. Влажный звук плоти, потирающейся о плоть, наносит непоправимый вред ушам Сэма, – тебе стоит проделать своим языком то же самое, что в прошлый раз.

В прошлый раз. Сэм даже думать не хочет о предыдущих разах. Или о будущих. Он вообще не желает думать о сексе. Он чувствует себя, как пятиклассник на уроке здравоохранения, темой обсуждения на котором заявлены презервативы и эрекция, а во всю стену висят отвратительные плакаты про венерические заболевания, и Сэм краснеет даже еще сильнее. Он потирает уже болезненно горящие щеки.

– Ты про минет? – бормочет Дин достаточно громко, чтобы Сэму захотелось умереть.

На самом деле, Сэм и так практически мертв. Сейчас даже хуже, чем в тот раз, когда они с Дином притащили Каса в магазин, и Сэм, стоявший в двух рядах от них, делал вид, что пытается подружиться с милейшими хлебными прилавками, которые никогда бы не заставили его почувствовать себя неловко. В отличие от Дина и Каса, рассуждавших о марках презервативов, будто они во всем магазине были единственными живыми людьми. Сэм вспоминает слова "экстра большой" и "я думаю, нам понадобится больше, чем одна коробка, Дин", и как он, невольно слышавший всю беседу, искренне желал спрятаться в коробке с хлопьями "Капитан Кранч".

И вот до этих самых пор Сэм верил, что тот инцидент был самым неловким опытом за всю его жизнь, но теперь, когда он столкнулся с наглядным применением кондомов в действии, уверенность Сэма подвергается основательному испытанию.

– Я не это имел в виду. Помнишь, что ты делал, когда Сэм вел "Импалу"?

Сэм моргает и издает тихий звук, похожий на плач новорожденного теленка. Ни Дин, ни Кас, кажется, этого не замечают.

Дин хихикает, и их губы снова влажно чмокают.

– Поверить не могу, что Сэмми не заметил. Ты так громко стонал.

Сэм бледнеет, как заправское привидение, резко выдыхая через нос. Он как соску закусывает костяшки пальцев. И решает в обязательном порядке за это утром чихнуть на завтрак Дина.

Тихие удовлетворенные вздохи, сорвавшиеся с губ Дина прямо в рот Кастиэля, эхом проносятся по комнате. Сэм не может удержаться от мысли о том, что Кастиэль сейчас здорово продвигается в нарушении ангельского кодекса, потому что если священники обязаны соблюдать целибат, то сложно представить, насколько святыми должны быть ангелы. Опять же, Кас наверняка умудрился нарушить касающиеся секса божественные предписания в ту самую секунду, когда согласился взять на попечение Дина Винчестера и поприветствовал языком его миндалины.

Кастиэль чего-то касается. Дин стонет, и Сэм с минуты на минуту ждет звонка от менеджера мотеля, которому постояльцы из соседнего номера нажалуются на громкий шум. Это, несмотря на унижение от просьбы вести себя потише во время секса, дало бы ему оправдание для пробуждения и высвободило его из этого персонального ада гораздо быстрее, чем любой другой обдумываемый Сэмом план.

– Не так громко, Дин, ты разбудишь Сэма.

– Судя по звукам, Сэм спит, Кас, п-поверь мне. Ммм, сделай так еще раз…

"В этой комнате стоит слон, – крутится в голове у Сэма, – и имя ему секс".

Сэму хочется выпихнуть этого слона на лестницу, но в этом вся "прелесть" номеров в мотелях. Они маленькие, тесные и не рассчитаны больше чем на двоих человек, особенно не когда один из них очень громко трахается. Для этого предназначены обшарпанные гостиницы с бесплатными банными халатами и ведерками льда, которые волшебным образом оказываются всегда полными и с углублением аккурат под бутылку шампанского в центре. Такие ночлежки построены для сексуальных утех, а простыни словно созданы для того, чтобы их пачкали.

Но нет, сейчас они в мотеле, а мотели не подразумевают секс. Тонкие картонные стены с вульгарными обоями, туалеты с заедающим сливом и спаривающиеся по углам тараканы не кричат о сексе и разврате. Они кричат о мерзости и гнилостности комнаты, но это не мешает Дину и Кастиэлю использовать ее в качестве сексодрома.

Если говорить начистоту, Сэм даже немного завидует. Не потому, что хочет оказаться между матрасом и одним из них, а потому, что прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как ему самому предоставлялась возможность сминать простыни и будоражить тишину вырывающимися из груди стонами. Глубоко под испытываемой им неоднозначной радостью за сомнительные отношения брата с Кастиэлем, ему завидно, что даже посреди надвигающегося Апокалипсиса Дин умудряется найти, с кем разделить постель.

С ангелом, ни больше, ни меньше.

Сэм тихонько цокает языком. Их семейка так облажалась.

А потом он вываливается из размышлений в реальность, когда Кастиэль издает еще более громкий стон, а воздух наполняет звук скребущих кожу ногтей. Кровать опять скрипит. Сэм сопротивляется желанию посмотреть, кто же теперь сверху, просто потому, что он уже и так увидел гораздо больше, чем хотел, и обнаженные бедра Дина – лишь небольшая часть этого. 

– Боже, Кас, – говорит Дин, а потом тихо прибавляет, словно ему запоздало приходит на ум мысль, которую он боится произнести, – люблю тебя.

Кажется, на секунду тяжелое дыхание, трение и сам секс вообще замирают, и Сэм моргает.

Для начала, он никогда раньше за всю свою жизнь не слышал, чтобы брат произносил эти слова, и, если быть откровенным, Сэм даже слегка пугается, пытаясь высчитать, как долго Дин и Кас официально вместе, потому что любовь – это просто нечто запредельное. Это одна из тех никогда не затрагиваемых тем, которые сразу же заминают и отвергают, вроде статистических данных по неудачной стерилизации мужчин.

Даже когда Сэм, будучи шестилетним пацаном, разбил свой велосипед на тротуаре возле мотеля в Детройте, стесал в кровь колени и сидел с глазами на мокром месте, Дин не утешил брата словами "я люблю тебя". Даже когда Джон впервые рассказал Сэму об их матери, и Сэм на семь часов заперся в шкафу, рыдая и отказываясь от любой еды, Дин не сказал "я люблю тебя". Даже когда Сэм уехал в колледж, и их прощание продлилось значительно дольше, чем обычно, они не расстались со словами "я люблю тебя" и "пожалуйста, возвращайся".

Сэм замирает и пытается представить, как много раз Дин уже говорил это Касу. И если это не первый раз, понимает ли Кас значимость этого вырвавшегося у Дина заявления.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Дин, – бормочет ему прямо в губы Кас, и Дин стонет.

Сэм улыбается.

А секундой позже осознав, чем занимается, он прекращает. Его брат со своим ангелом все еще без рубашек и трутся бедрами друг о друга, так что сейчас явно не время улыбаться.

Особенно когда, несмотря на взаимную чистую любовь, у обоих мужиков стоит как у подростков, и проходит всего шесть невыразимо долгих минут, прежде чем они вскрикивают достаточно громко, чтобы обозначить успешное завершение их действий.

Сэм не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь снова посмотреть в лицо Дину, не говоря уже о Кастиэле, которого он всегда воспринимал как безгрешного ангела, никогда не отступающего от правил. А теперь все, о чем он может думать, это языки, минеты и прочие грязные выходки, которые те вытворяли на заднем сидении "Импалы", в то время как он, очевидно, вел машину по нескончаемой ленте дорог.

В этих отношениях явно нет и не будет белых роз, шоколадных конфет и танго под дождем. Их ущербная семейка никогда не успокоится и не создаст даже пародию на нормальную жизнь. Ведь даже если отбросить части с собакой и детьми, он не может себе представить живущего так ангела. 

А вот другая часть его может. Возможно, Кастиэль является частью этого семейного портрета: он и Дин, и Сэм, и в качестве подсветки "Импала" сзади.

За исключением того, что такая семья на вкус Сэма была бы несколько чересчур странной.

Он представляет себе прекрасных девочек на плечах у них обоих спустя годы, длинные темные волосы и синие глаза, несколько веснушек, рассыпавшихся по носам и плечам. А не одинокого самого себя, летящего вниз головой в Апокалипсис, пока Дин еженощно пялит ангела в номерах разных мотелей.

Сэм облизывает губы, не веря в неожиданную тишину, кажущуюся чужой для его истерзанного сознания, а стоны брата все еще отзываются хоралами в его голове. Сэм скашивает глаза.

Легкий вздох со стороны кровати Дина лишает почвы подозрения Сэма в том, что Дин и Кастиэль в изнеможении провалились в глубокий сон. Вся комната пропитана духом ленивого секса в пятницу вечером, застоявшимся запахом чистого белья, и по каким-то причинам Сэм чувствует, что все нормально.

Простыни снова шуршат, и сквозь тени Сэму удается разглядеть фигуры двоих мужчин на кровати слева, прижимающихся друг к другу, словно сельди в бочке.

Сэм соображает, безопасно ли теперь поднять взгляд.

– Ты просто не способен вести себя тихо, да, Кас? – шепчет Дин, прикусывая мочку Кастиэля, но в комнате достаточно тихо, чтобы Сэм тоже услышал его.

– Я мог бы, – несколько возмущенно отвечает Кас, и Дин хихикает. – Это ты виноват в том, что у меня не получается.

Тихие ленивые поцелуи и прочие милые глупости, которых Сэм от Дина никогда раньше не слышал и никогда даже не представлял себе их на устах брата. Это те самые "девчачьи" штучки, к которым Дин питает искреннее отвращение, женственная сторона отношений, которую он имеет обыкновение сторониться как чумы, объятия и поцелуи, никогда раньше не привлекавшие его, если только они не приводили по меньшей мере к пятнадцатиминутному перепихону.

Сэм поворачивает голову на подушке. Все это как-то странно.

– Ты все слышал, не так ли?

Он моргает. И медленно, словно на русских горках при подъеме, его желудок подпрыгивает, а сердце ухает вниз. Сэм безмолвно сжимает губы, надеясь, что Дин разговаривает с Касом. Громко. Громче, чем необходимо. Может, он говорит со стеной. Может, с собой, потому что Дин и такое может.

Сэм вздыхает, утыкается носом в подушку, вдыхая воздух через засалившуюся грязно-голубую наволочку и искренне желая, чтобы матрас поглотил его.

– Дапрстите.

Фраза сливается в одно слово, произнесенное на выдохе. Сэм снова вздыхает. Кастиэль на удивление молчалив, и на какое-то мгновение Сэм даже думает, как это забавно – ангел, наверное, весь покраснел от смущения.

– Вообще все? – уточняет Дин, его голос звучит несколько опустошенно. Сэм кивает, пусть даже и Дин в темноте вряд ли сможет это увидеть.

– Я… счастлив? – делает несколько беспомощную попытку Сэм, – за вас, в смысле. Это мило. Вроде как. Пусть и несколько странно.

– Только не говори мне, что это мило, Сэмми. Не смеши меня.

Дин раздраженно фыркает, его голос уже совсем не медово-приторный и хриплый, он скорее издевается. Сэм послушно кивает, и комнату снова наполняет тишина.

– С этих пор только две комнаты, я не шучу.

– Или, может, тебе просто стоит перебазироваться в ванную, – предлагает Дин и приглушенно хихикает в плечо Кастиэлю.

– …и ни в коем случае не на заднем сидении "Импалы", – чувствует себя обязанным прибавить слегка выведенный из себя Сэм, а потом для пущей убедительности повторяет: – Не смейте. По крайней мере, не когда я за рулем.

Кас издает приглушенный звук. На какую-то секунду Сэму все это кажется забавным. Дин это чувствует.

– Сэмми? – резко спрашивает он. Сэм приподнимается на локтях и упирается сонным взглядом в то место, где, по его предположениям, маячит туманный силуэт его брата.

– Ммм?

– Мы будем тише в следующий раз, клянусь, – обещает Дин, проводя ногой по матрасу, и простыни снова шуршат.

Увидев, как Кастиэль за это одаривает Дина тумаком, Сэм ухмыляется:

– Что-то сомневаюсь, что у Каса получится.


End file.
